


Proposal

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “ Jax and the reader have been dating for a while. Started a month or two before Abel was born(no Tara) and it’s about two years later and they’re having a family dinner at Gemmas. Maybe a cute moment of the reader and Gemma cooking. Then Jax proposing at the dinner“
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Proposal

“Damn that roast smells delicious Gem,” You commented as you walked into the Teller-Morrow residence with Abel sat on your hip. 

“Thanks baby,” Gemma smiled as she pulled you in for a hug and a kiss, before scooping her grandson into her arms, giving him a kiss as well as she rocked him, “Where’s Jax?”

“He stopped to talk with Clay outside. He said he had some club shit to discuss real quick before he came in.” You said as you walked over to the sink and washed your hands.

Gemma smiled to herself while your back was turned to her, “As long as they keep it outside and don’t bring it in here. Tonight is for Sunday dinner, not club business.” 

”Agreed,” you smiled turning off the faucet before drying your hands off, “Where can I start?” You loved Sunday dinners at Gem’s. It was a great way to get together with everyone outside of the club and just enjoy some good family time, but your absolute favorite part of them was helping Gemma with the cooking. You thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her and got along really well plus she was always sharing tips and recipes with you to take home. 

“How about the mashed potatoes, sweetheart,” she said as she set Able down in the high chair before joining you in peeling the potatoes. 

The two of you chatted as you finished up the mashed potatoes and Gemma pulled out a sheet of fresh rolls from the oven. The house was now filled with members of the club and their families, the sounds of voices and laughter filling the home. 

“Do you think you could give me the recipe for that delicious pineapple upside down cake?” You asked as you scooped the potatoes into a serving dish.

“Sure thing,” she replied, “It’s in the box in the corner.” Scooping Abel up she exited the kitchen to gather everyone to come eat.

Opening the tin you rifled through the different cards until you saw the one you were searching for. Plucking it out you smiled to yourself thinking about how you wanted to surprise Jax one of these days with his favorite cake.

You turned around leaning your back against the counter as you read the ingredients and instructions for the recipe. 

“Whatcha got there?” Jax’s voice startled you as he swayed into the kitchen, his charming smile plastered on his face.

He had been in an exceptionally good mood, not that you were complaining. You loved to see him happy and just chalked it up to getting to get together with everyone again for dinner. It had been a while since you had one with things getting hectic within the club but it had finally settled down some and you were all in much need of the tradition.

“Nothing,” you sang as you slipped past him to sneak the card into your purse making a mental note to write it down when you got home and remember to return it the next time you saw Gemma.

Spinning back around you caught Jax just as he was about to snatch a fresh roll off the cooking sheet, “Hey, wash your hands first Teller. I know where those things have been.” You teased, “And then stick them in the basket and take them out to the table.”

“As you wish Mrs.Teller,” Jax whispered as he reached for the small box in his cut, smiling to himself as he watched you take some dishes out to the dining room.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Alright everybody shut up,” Jax said as he stood from the table after everyone had finished their meal, “I have a little something I’d like to say.”

Everyone quieted down turning their attention to Jax, you included. Facing you he extended his hand out, pulling you to your feet with him. 

“(Y/N), you’ve been my rock, my refuge after a long day, the best damn mother to my son I could have asked for, and an even better Old Lady. Not only have you given all of yourself to me and my son, you’ve also been there for the club, always. You’ve helped every single one of us here at this table more than once.” He turned to the smiling faces of all his brothers as they nodded in agreement before locking his eyes on yours once more, “I’m all yours darlin’, and you mine in every way... except one.” Licking his lips he reached into his cut, pulling out a small black box, before kneeling before you, his hand still holding yours.

Gasping you covered your mouth with your free hand, your eyes welling with tears, as you watched the small box pop open revealing the most beautiful diamond ring you had ever seen.

“Will you-”

“Yes!” You cut him off, wiping away a stray tear. 

“I appreciate the enthusiasm,” he chuckled with everyone else while he slipped the ring onto your finger. A perfect fit thanks to the help of Gemma.

Standing up he cupped your face in his hands, his eyes sparkling even more through his own tears, before pulling you close for a kiss as your family cheered around you, congratulating the two of you on your new engagement.


End file.
